In memoriam
by Rincevent
Summary: Quand les héros ont vaincu, il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le ménage.


**Titre** : In memoriam

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Les coups de pelle et de pioche s'étaient ralentis puis arrêtés. Les gardes reprenaient leur souffle. Certes l'exercice leur était plus fatigant que pour des chevaliers, mais heureusement moins que s'ils avaient été des humains normaux. Ils se hissèrent hors du trou et s'assirent au bord de ce dernier, observant leur respiration former une fumée blanche. Si tôt le matin il faisait généralement froid.

\- Il devait pas venir, le sergent ?  
\- Non, finalement il était dans l'équipe de récupération.  
\- Oh. C'est moche de devoir se farcir ça.  
\- Faut bien le faire.  
\- Je sais.

Le Sanctuaire était aussi silencieux que désert. Il faut dire que l'humeur n'était pas à la rigolade puisque la patronne s'était, disait-on, suicidée pour on ne sait quelle raison. En tous cas, il n'y avait heureusement plus de Spectres en vue. Pour l'instant. En attendant il y avait nombre de corps à recenser, à identifier et à enterrer ou brûler le plus vite possible pour éviter l'apparition d'épidémies. Ils avaient perdu tellement de monde cette année qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser la maladie s'installer.

\- Tu t'es battu, toi ?  
\- Façon de parler. Y avait un Spectre devant nous, j'ai cligné des yeux, il était derrière, et l'instant d'après j'étais projeté en l'air à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Je suis mal retombé et je me suis fait mal à la jambe. Du coup j'ai glissé en arrière et je me suis assommé tout seul contre un rocher. Glorieux, quoi. Et toi ?  
\- Ben, j'ai affronté un ou deux squelettes et je crois qu'ils ont bien dégusté mon Soldier Punch.  
\- Tu sais, un coup de poing gonflé d'un peu de cosmos ça mérite pas tellement un nom.  
\- ... C'était toujours mieux que "par l'attaque du prends ça dans ta face !".  
\- Si tu veux. Et tu les a alignés ?  
\- Non. Y en a un qui a craché une dent, l'autre a craché tout court. Après ils ont levé leurs faux et je me suis souvenu que j'avais cassé ma lance et que mon bouclier avait été fendu.  
\- Et ?  
\- Ben à ton avis ? Je leur suis rentré dans le lard pour les empêcher de me trancher en deux. Le premier je lui ai collé un coup dans les joyaux...  
\- Oh le sournois !  
\- C'était pour Athéna, j'avais le droit. Et du coup je lui ai piqué sa faux pour faire la fête à l'autre qui me fonçait dessus.  
\- Et ?  
\- Il a tranché la tête de son copain qui se relevait à ce moment là, et j'ai tranché la sienne juste après.  
\- Pas mal !  
\- Après je me suis rendu compte que trois autres étaient arrivés derrière pendant que je me battais, mais ils ont été rappelés juste avant de me faire la peau.  
\- Sauvé par le gong !  
\- Ouais. Tu me passes la thermos ?

Son collègue la lui lança, et il se servit une tasse de thé encore un peu chaud mais très odorant. Important, l'odeur, pour un jour comme celui-là. Les narines étaient agressées par l'odeur des corps commençant à se décomposer. Elle imprégnait tout le Sanctuaire.

\- Il nous en reste beaucoup, à creuser ?  
\- Ben je crois que c'était la dernière. Maintenant va falloir les y remettre...  
\- On devra s'occuper de qui en premier ? La piétaille ?  
\- V'là le sergent, y aura qu'à lui demander.

Le concerné arrivait, tirant une charrette chargée de linceuls en claudiquant.

\- Chef, vous devriez laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire ! Vous avez failli vous faire briser la colonne vertébrale, quand même !  
\- Laisser qui ? Y a plus grand monde de valide, et ceux qui restent comptent les corps. Un des dortoirs s'est effondré sur les novices.  
\- Oh merde !  
\- Il était plein parce que les gosses avaient dû fuir l'incendie de l'intendance. Bon, voilà le premier lot. Quand on les a identifié on leur a mis un papier. Collez-le sur la stèle si c'était un des nôtres, on fera graver après.  
\- Et si y a pas de papier ?  
\- Si ça ressemble pas à un des nôtres, on crame. Si ça a une tenue d'entrainement... mettez ça là où y a de la place et refermez la tombe.  
\- Mais... du coup ils seront pas dans leurs tombes d'origine !  
\- C'est mieux que rien. De toute façon, qui se souviendra réellement des mecs ? Tout le monde est mort !  
\- Sergent !

Le sergent les regarda, puis désigna une tombe avec son index.

\- Y a qui, là ?  
\- C'est marqué dessus.  
\- Oui, donc vous pouvez me dire ce qu'elle a fait ? Quelle armure elle portait ?  
\- Heu...  
\- Non, hein ? En réalité c'était un homme. Un ancien pope, d'ailleurs.  
\- Heu, mais je croyais qu'ils avaient une crypte au palais !  
\- Oui mais lui avait préféré être enterré au milieu des chevaliers. Et plus personne ne le connait, à part quelques uns qui ont étudié le passé du Sanctuaire. Alors ne vous posez pas de questions : mettez les corps là où il y a de la place. Ceux qui se souviennent d'eux penseront à eux, dans le cas contraire ils seront juste "nos prédécesseurs" dont seule Athéna saurait dire quelque chose.  
\- Sergent ! Quand même !  
\- Quoi ? Vous vous souvenez des noms des chevaliers d'or ?  
\- Heu...  
\- Vous les avez croisé ? Ou parlé avec eux ?  
\- Non, mais...  
\- Donc ça reste des inconnus. On pourrait vous fourrer le pope dans les bras que vous sauriez pas qui c'est. Alors contentez-vous de leur offrir une sépulture décente.

Le sergent jeta rapidement les corps puis repartit avec sa charrette, laissant deux gardes mal à l'aise. Ils se mirent à la tâche et vers midi avaient enterrés une quarantaine de corps et incinéré une petite trentaine d'autres. Ils s'accordèrent une courte pause pour manger des fruits et de la viande séchée, puis se remirent au travail. Il n'y avait pas eu tant de morts que ça, en fin de compte. Trois grosses charrettes avaient suffit pour ramener les corps de gardes et d'ennemis. En dehors de leur arrivée fracassante, le gros des troupes d'Hadès s'était contenté de monter le plus vite possible les marches des douze Maisons et ne s'en était pris qu'à ce qui s'était trouvé sur son chemin. Faute de chevaliers d'argent, et avec seulement la moitié des chevaliers d'or encore en vie, le Sanctuaire avait été une proie facile. L'usurpateur Saga avait peut-être tenté d'anticiper ça en formant à la hussarde des légions d'apprentis chevaliers de bronze, mais les épreuves trop brutales et le bain de sang qui avait suivi n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté. Les chevaliers présents avaient fait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, tout comme les gardes et quelques apprentis. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment eu d'effet.

L'obscurité passa le lendemain, les gardes ayant cependant entendu le bruit d'attaques répétées sur le Sanctuaire. Après coup on apprit que les chevaliers présents avaient été agressés par une divinité des enfers. Puis plus rien. Le sergent poussa quelques cris, organisa des patrouilles, dont l'une d'elle revint surexcitée en portant une déesse évanouie mais vivante serrant les mains sur une petite statuette en or. Quelques jours plus tard on trouva un jeune homme sérieusement amoché en bas d'une falaise, et la déesse ordonna qu'on le monte au palais. Un semblant de normalité apaisait les âmes meurtries et apeurées. Il fallait bien faire la cuisine, laver le linge, panser les plaies. On pleurerait et réfléchirait après. Deux gardes revenaient de la corvée de ravitaillement.

\- N'empêche, y en a qui ont le droit à plus d'attentions que d'autres.  
\- Comment ça ? Les chevaliers ont failli mourir, quand même !  
\- Ouais, et les gardes et novices qu'on a enterré, pas du tout.  
\- Mmm...  
\- Au fait, tu le connais toi ?  
\- Qui ?  
\- Le gars qu'elle a fait transporter au palais. Tu l'avais déjà vu ? Il parait qu'il s'était entrainé ici.  
\- Ah ! Non. Enfin je crois pas. Je l'ai peut-être croisé en arrivant ici. Et puis j'ai jamais assisté aux combats pour avoir une armure, donc je risque pas de m'en souvenir non plus.  
\- Les gars disaient qu'il avait affronté Hadès en personne.  
\- Avec une armure de bronze ? Mais bien sûr. Ça doit juste être un chouchou.

Les deux gardes continuèrent à transporter les vivres venus du domaine du Sanctuaire. Au moins il y avait moins de bouches à nourrir, maintenant.

\- ... De toute façon, peu importe ce qu'il a fait. Le sergent a peut-être raison, qui se souviendra de lui après sa mort ?  
\- Athéna, sans doute. Elle est passée nous voir, quand même.  
\- Vu qu'on s'est battu pour elle c'était plutôt normal. Mais elle saura jamais qui on est ni d'où on vient. Et quand on y passera, y aura juste un nom sur une tombe. Au final on est insignifiants, nos morts ne servent à rien, n'aident à rien, et n'émeuvent personne.  
\- ... Tu devrais arrêter d'écouter le sergent, tu te mets à raconter les mêmes conneries que lui. Et magne-toi, il est bientôt midi et j'ai faim. Quitte à être personne et inutile, autant en profiter pour se servir une double ration puisqu'on ramène la bouffe. Ou alors tu me cèdes ta part ?  
\- ... Non. Et tu prends pas tout le fromage comme l'autre jour !


End file.
